Reflexiones del corazon
by Rondero001
Summary: hola a todos hoy les traigo este hermoso fic que me encontre, no es mio pero me gusto y quiero que lo lean porque esta bonito


_hola a todos, hoy vengo trayendoles este hermoso fic que me encontre en mis muy largos viajes por internet, bueno la verdad es que me perdi y acabe en una pagina por... bueno como les decia, este fic no me corresponde es de Antonia HIBIKI toda la historia es de ella no mia solo que simplemente me gusto y quiero compartirlas con ustedes, espero y les guste y les aviso si encerio les gusto mucho la historia no me lo agradescan a mi yo solo soy un pobre esclavo metido en la maldicion del mundo conocida como internet, agradescanselo a Antonia ella es la creadora de esta hermosa historia._

_PD: los personajes no me pertenecen, y la verdad no se porque pongo esto ni que encerio fueran mios, esto es absurdo mejor comienso la historia_

**Reflexiones del corazon**

Aun podía ver los débiles rayos del sol que poco a poco se escondían en el atardecer, se escondían de la misma forma en la que ella ocultaba sus sentimientos. Lo poco de luz que quedaba en esta tarde, hacia brillar sus hermosos ojos color burdeo y la débil brisa de la tarde jugaba con sus cabellos. Su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras miraba con nostalgia el atardecer.

"Si tan sólo, si tan sólo mi amor fuera correspondido..."

La hermosa mujer de cabello morado comenzó a recordar su vida, sus amigos, sus rivales y por ultimo, el único hombre que ella creía haber amado en su vida.

"Me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Todos los besos que te di, mas bien los que te robe fueron de una sola persona, jamas pude hacer que me besaras. Siempre fue ella, solo ella, ¿qué tenia ella que pudo ganar tu amor?

Siempre preocupándote que no le pasara nada malo a tu princesa, de que nadie se metiera con ella, sacándole en cara a cualquiera que quisiera algo con ella que era tu prometida"

" Aun me cuesta entender el que la ames y que ella te ame; aunque siempre fue así, siempre se amaron... el único estorbo era yo y tus demás prometidas"

La curvilínea mujer se sentó en la baranda de su ventana mirando nuevamente el atardecer. Soltó su morado cabello y lo dejo caer sobre sus hombros, bajando hasta su cintura y terminando en sus piernas. Apoyo sus manos y se inclino hacia delante con su cuerpo, como si quisiera ver mas de cerca el atardecer que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

" Oh, Ranma Saotome, ¿por qué tu? ¿Por qué exactamente tu? Pero no me arrepentía, te amaba, aun creo hacerlo, aun...

Tantas aventuras que vivimos todos juntos, salvando siempre a Akane; yo solo iba por ti, porque quería estar cerca de ti, solo era eso... También siempre intentaba hacerle daño a Akane, tu vida, tu amor... ¡Demonios!

La mujer de origen chino comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas por sus rosadas mejillas, le dolía su corazón, pero debía llorar, ella lo sabia, solo así podría desahogarse aunque su orgullo no la dejara. Puso sus suaves manos en sus ojos, se tapo el rostro y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

"Basta, eres una mujer de la supremacía femenina, nosotras no lloramos, y menos por los hombres, ¡reacciona Shampoo!

Shampoo levanto el rostro con fuerza hacia el frente, hacia ese atardecer lleno de recuerdos para ella. Limpio las lagrima que habían quedado marcadas en su rostro y trato de dibujar una sonrisa en su boca.

Dejo salir un largo y extenuado suspiro de sus labios, mientras entrelazaba su cabello por sus dedos, tratando de pensar en los momentos felices que había podido lograr con él. Pero esos pensamientos se nublaron y solo pensaba en él porque de que él hubiera elegido a esa chica de cabello azul.

" ¿Qué tenia esa mujer que yo no? mi cuerpo siempre fue mejor al de ella y yo siempre cocinaba mejor...

Tal vez... tal vez no debí haberlo presionado tanto, lo único que hacia era valerme de la magia china, chantajearlo, obligarlo o ponerlo en situaciones embarazosas y comprometedoras... No debía haber hecho eso, puede que haya sido mi culpa, pero aun así, debo reconocer... debo reconocer...

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas nuevamente, lagrimas que esta vez no pudo aguantar... puso sus manos en su frente levantándose el cabello que caía sobre ella. De nuevo dejo caer lagrimas pero esta vez cayeron en sus rodillas.

"Debo ser valiente, debo serlo"

"Debo reconocer que él, Ranma, no me ama, nunca me amo, por mas que... - la mujer de larga cabellera color morado suspiro, tratando de dejar salir esas palabras que la hacían pensar, reflexionar y recordar- yo haya creído que así era, de que me amaría, o hasta de que me amaba"

La mujer mas fuerte y hermosa de la supremacía femenina no podía mas con este dolor en su corazón y tragándose su orgullo... lloro, lloro como nunca antes había llorado por alguien, su voz solo sollozaba y gritaba a la vez.

La mujer trato de calmarse, sin resultado alguno. Ya después de haber llorado lo suficiente como para haberse desahogado, sus ojos se pusieron totalmente rojos, le dolían, los sentía irritados.

" Oh, Ranma, te ame tanto... siempre fuiste solo tú en mi vida, por ti, por ti jamas ame a otro hombre... por ti renuncie a un gran amor... por ti renuncie a Moose. Si, yo ame a Moose, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero él no pudo ganarme y las leyes decían que solo con aquel que me ganara podría casarme, y tu, Ranma Saotome, lo lograste inconscientemente de lo que te traería las consecuencias..."

Shampoo siguió llorando, pero esta vez sólo sollozaba.

La mujer de ojos burdeos miraba el atardecer... este atardecer que la estaba haciendo afrontar sus sentimientos.

"Moose... te ame tanto... nunca se lo dije a nadie, no podía, incluso te hice callarlo... Aun puedo sentir el calor de tus labios, cuando, en aquel atardecer, bajo el árbol nos besamos por ultima vez, y al terminar el dulce beso, el sol había desaparecido, al igual que nuestro amor... debería decirle a Moose que lo amo, aun lo amo...ya no puedo amar a Ranma, me he resignado, él se casó con Akane, los dos se aman, debo resignarme al igual que Ukyo... si Ranma no me ama no quiero vivir... recuerdo haber dicho días antes que se casaran... sólo Moose pudo oírme y abrazarme a la vez cuando intente quitarme la vida, lo amaba demasiado... pero gracias a él recapacite... gracias a Moose... debí haberte dicho en ese momento que te amaba aun... PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, NO PUDE HABER AMADO A MOOSE Y A RANMA A LA VEZ... ¿O SI? Sí,tal vez sí... tal vez el amor que sentía por Ranma era tan sólo una obsesión, y al que amaba de verdad era... ¡Moose! No eso no puede ser, había momentos en que odiaba a Moose por cargante... pero él me

amaba... y yo decía que no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo..."

Shampoo dejo escapar de nuevo unas lagrimas, pero estas eran de alegría... estaba abriendo su corazón, estaba conociendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se estaba dando cuenta que en realidad aun amaba a Moose, el hombre que lo daba todo por ella, el hombre que la amaba desinteresadamente... el hombre que había regresado a China para aclarar su vida...

" Si... NO AMO A RANMA, NO, AHORA HE PODIDO ACLARARLO, NO LO AMO... AMO A MOOSE."

"Si, que bien, por fin he aclarado este sentimiento..."

Decía la mujer derramando lagrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas. Limpio sus lagrima; abrazándose a sí misma y cerrando sus ojos, recordó el día en que conoció a Moose, tan solo eran niños, recordó cuando Moose le confeso sus sentimientos, cuando se besaron, cuando Moose la abrazó y le dijo que Ranma no merecía sus lagrimas, y que el la amaba... Ella sabia lo que debía hacer, sabia a quien amaba... ya no debía sufrir su corazón, ya no, ella sabia que ahora podría ser feliz...

Para cuando Shampoo abrió sus ojos, él atardecer con el que había empezado a recordar y a reflexionar había desaparecido, los débiles rayos de sol que habían hecho brillar su cabello ya no estaban, y la brisa que había jugado con sus cabellos era un viento que soplaba fuerte esa noche.

Pero no le importo, ahora sabia lo que debía hacer y lo que sentía, sabia que podría ser feliz...

Miro el cielo y vio aparecer la primer estrella de la noche, sonrío dulcemente cerrando los ojos para pedir un deseo...

" Así será, intentare ser feliz por ti Moose, seré feliz junto a ti, yo esperare tu regreso, porque te amo y eso jamas podrá ser borrado de mi corazón..."

La hermosa mujer sonrió feliz de que el dolor que había en su corazón podía ser cambiado, cambiado por una alegría que el amor verdadero, podía darle.

Fin

_snf...snf...hay que bonito, ojala y en el manga hubieran puesto mas de mousse y shampo, snf...snf, les aviso me gusta esta pareja pero la que me encanta es la de ranma y akane, me encantan esos dos, bueno gracias por leer la historia y les recuerdo, la historia no es mia solaente queria que leyeran la historia porque esta muy bonita, bueno saludos y cuidense._


End file.
